This application relates generally to toys of the type that include the combination of (1) a top having a wheel-shaped body with magnetic spindles projecting in opposite directions from the axis of rotation of the body, and (2) an apparatus that can be manipulated to cause the top to spin, or to travel in a particular path dictated by the configuration of a pair of spaced rails enclosing a shaft. The spinning top can be separated from the apparatus to spin on a floor, or other surface.
Conventional top toys include combinations of tops having wheel-shaped bodies with wire rails, a spiral track, and the like. The tops have wheel-shaped bodies with magnetic spindles projecting from opposite sides of the body for securing the top to rails by magnetic attraction.